Ten Songs to Think on
by Undiscoveredpassion
Summary: tiny drabbles of Jareth and Sarah's life together set to ten songs for the ten song shuffle challenge


**Hello! New Author here! And so very ready to share this madness with you.**

**I don't own any of the characters aside from Snuffles. This is a response to a ten song challenge. Put your ipod on shuffle and write for the duration of ten songs. only write for how long the song goes for and write something different for every song.**

**It was fun!**

**Enjoy**

Footloose (Kenny Loggins)

"Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Dance with me!" He grinned pulling her up from her desk chair as a telltale beat struck up from nowhere.

She laughed, "Jareth, I'm supposed to be studying."

"Nonsense! Dance with me for a minute." He laughed spinning her around and around.

"Alright," she giggled meeting his eyes, "just try to keep up."

His eyes flashed with challenge. They laughed together.

"This is almost as much fun as jumping on our bed." She said flashing a loving grin.

"Almost." He winked

The West Wing( Alan Menken)

"Jareth?" she whispered as she crept down the dark hall. She shivered as fear touched her spine. Something wasn't right. She cringed as something snapped behind her. She bolted down the corridor" JARETH!"

The castle was empty but her fears still pursued her ever farther down the hall. She felt the icy chill of its breath at her neck. She fought not to scream as the chilly darkness surrounded her.

She screamed out for him "Jareth!"

"Sarah? I'm here…"

It took us all-night long to say goodbye (Gary Allen)

"Am I the only one Jareth?" she asked as she lounged against his shoulder.

He sighed, "There was one other. But she and I were not meant for each other."

"Truly?"

"I burned for her. But I returned years later when she had grown up and she didn't need me anymore."

" I'm sorry"

"It took us all night long to say goodbye..."

Colors of the Wind( Alan Menken)

She watched him lead his horses around the grounds training them. She grinned so proud that she belonged to him. If only he would allow her to teach his stubborn heart to let her in more easily. She wanted so much to tell him how much he meant to her. She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around his chest and have him know that she could protect him. If only he would let her.

Man with a Memory( Joe Nichoels)

The young man was handsome. He stood alone at the edge of the dance floor. She watched him over the top of her glass. So sad.

She crossed and brushed her hand over his.

" Dance?" she murmured and then gasped as she met his deep sad eyes.

" Yes." He murmured and took her waist pulling her to the floor. He rested her hand on his heart as they swayed. He met her eyes for moment, "Help me forget? For a moment?" his voice vibrated in his chest.

She touched his face. "Jareth?"

His eyebrows pulled together, "Sarah?"

She touched his lips hushing him, "Just dance." She pleaded. " No more sorrow."

He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers tenderly, " Never. I'll never let go of you."

The Walrus and the Carpenter (from Alice in Wonderland)

" Quiet down." Sarah called, grinning as the goblins gathered around her feet,

" A story , a story!" they shouted.

"Sh sh, all right!" She hushed adjusting the few who had crawled on her lap. "Which shall I tell?"

"Goldilocks!"

"Three little sausages!"

"No!NO! The beanstalk of Giants!"

"SH sh, how about the story of Little Red Riding Hood?" she smiled at the creatures at her feet.

Jareth stood in the doorway as Sarah began to tell of the wolf snarfing down the grandmother. The goblins cheered in a riotous form. He smirked as he watched his queen tell the little brutes about the naïve young girl who thought the wolf was her grandmother. He snickered as she cleverly inserted goblins here and there to appease her audience.

Oh how she shines (John Micheal Montgomery)

"Who is this?" Jareth said holding a picture of Sarah and a boy who had his hands around her waist.

Sarah turned from her packing, "Oh, that's John. He was my boyfriend in high school." She smiled.

Jareth steamed a little but then let his careless façade fall into place, "What of him?" he shrugged.

She smiled knowingly seeing his jealousy. She kissed his set lips, " I love you."

"Not John?"

Just to see you smile (Tim Mcgraw)

Her smile when she opened the box that contained her ring.

Her face when she entered the room full of roses.

How she had attacked him when he told her he was going give up taking children.

The beauty of her eyes when he had brushed her tears away.

Jareth basked in the memories as he lay awake watching her sleep. She sighed as he touched his lips to her temple. "Precious," He whispered, "Sweet dreams."

From my heart to yours( Micheal Mclean)

Sarah peaked around the door frame to see Jareth at the piano. He was humming a harmony to the melody he played. He moved gracefully to the music he was composing.

She swelled with pride at the gifted man she loved. She crept up and sat next to him on the bench listening to his voice and admiring the way his fingers caressed the keys " Hello love," He murmured in her ear breaking her trance. She blushed and wound her arm around his waist.

"Don't stop." She whispered.

He grinned as he continued to play and she closed her eyes, " You play my heart strings as well."

Not that girl (reprise) ( Wicked, Soundtrack)

"I can't make wishes anymore." She whispered.

"I know." He comforted.


End file.
